nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cap'n Turbot
Cap'n Turbot is the PAW Patrol's most frequent caller who serves as an official member of the team in the Merpup-themed special episodes. He is a super-smart, nerdy marine biologist and the watchman of Adventure Bay. His main vehicles are a boat called the Flounder and an orange diving bell. Cap'n Turbot first appeared in the series premiere episode "Pups Make a Splash". He first served on a mission in the double-length special "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". He is one of the four "later" members of the team, along with Robo-Dog, Everest, and Tracker. His call-outs are "Turbot tackles trout!" and "This Cap'n can do!" Appearance Cap'n Turbot is tall with fair skin and long brown hair. His main outfit consists of a red knit cap, a blue polo shirt, yellow suspenders and brown boots. He wears blue glasses of a square shape. On underwater missions, he wears a yellow-and-blue scuba diving suit with red trim and flippers. He often wears a strap over his neck to hold his camera. Personality Cap'n Turbot adores animals and science. He is always ready to lend a helping hand to the PAW Patrol, and his vast animal knowledge often comes in handy. He loves to research rare creatures, usually with the help of his cousin Francois, who works as a zoologist and nature photographer. The Cap'n is also quite skilled with technology. His favorite invention is Blimpie, a high-tech weather blimp he made, complete with a digital thermometer, barometer, wind-speed indicator, and a camera. He is known to upgrade his boat and diving bell with new machinery from time to time. Cap'n Turbot owns the Seal Island Lighthouse and acts as Adventure Bay's watchman. He has an obvious habit of speaking alliteratively and using complicated terms; the pups do not always understand him and sometimes need Ryder to translate for them. Trivia *While all of the other characters have more realistic eyes with white sclera, colored irises, and pupils, Cap'n Turbot (as well as his family) has unique eyes: they are small black dots instead. The distinct design of his eyes is a reference to the characters on PAW Patrol creator Keith Chapman's previous show Bob the Builder, on which all of the human characters had this same eye design. *Cap'n Turbot owns more vehicles than any of the other characters. He has a boat, a diving bell, an inflatable raft, a rowboat and a truck. *The Rescue Racer toy of Cap'n Turbot's boat is completely miscolored: it is green and blue instead of yellow and purple. *He is the only adult ever to serve as a PAW Patrol member. He is also the only human aside from Ryder to be called for a mission, have a call-out, and have an official Spin Master figure and vehicle toy. Gallery PAW Patrol Cap'n Captain Turbot stock art.png|Stock art PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot.png|His 2D illustrated design PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Toy Action Figure.jpg|Action figure PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot in the Flounder Boat Toy Figure Rescue Racers.jpg|Rescue Racers toy PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Live Show.jpg|Live show version of Cap'n Turbot PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain 2012 Production Art.png|Early production render PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot in the Theme Song.png|Cap'n Turbot in the theme song PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Ryder.png|Cap'n Turbot and Ryder PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Merpup Alarm.png|The Merpup alarm PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Marshall Chase.png|Cap'n Turbot hugging the pups Paw-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-referee.jpg Paw-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-illustrated.jpg Paw-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-xray.jpg Paw-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-tall.jpeg Paw-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-Ryder-Rubble.jpeg Paw-Patrol-Captain-Turbot-Rubble.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:PAW Patrol Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Nerds Category:Characters with glasses Category:Nick Jr. characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters with blue eyes